lifetime_little_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a Friend
"Just a Friend" is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Little Women: Atlanta, and the 29th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Minnie's mother asks her if she can live with her. Tanya's ex is in town visiting, which causes the group to question whether their relationship is strictly nonphysical. Plot Monie has a chat with Tanya. She tells Tanya that lately she has been trying to plan her wedding, and there has been some tension between her and Morlin when it comes to wedding planning, and Morlin doesn't seem so excited about the wedding. Tanya tells Monie that her son Jaidan's father, Nico is coming to town. Tanya and Nico have known each other for 10 years. The father of her daughter Luna, (Devon) helped raise Jaidan, since Nico decided to be there (even though Jaidan is not Devon's son). Nico will be visiting Atlanta so that he can find a place to stay so that he can be close to his son. Tanya doesn't know what will happen with she and Nico's relationship since he's looking for a place in Atlanta, but she's not looking for anything to spark. She hopes to co-parent with Nico, and have a friendship with him. Minnie's mother Tammie visits her. Tammie tells Minnie that her landlord became aware that Minnie's dog was living with her, and she has 30 days to move out, and she was wondering if she could move in with Minnie for a couple of weeks, or even a month or two. Minnie decides to let her mother live with her on a time limit. Elsewhere, Morlin and Monie go to a tuxedo shop to find a wedding tuxedo for Morlin. Monie asks Morlin if he's ready to get married. Morlin says that he's glad that they got tuxedo shopping out of the way. Just saying that Morlin and Monie are having issues with the wedding is an understatement-- if you name it, they've fought about it. Morlin says that sometimes, he feels like he and Monie are rushing things, and he needs to make sure that they're on the same page before they get married, and he wants to make sure that they get married at the right time, even with all of the conflict with Monie's father. Morlin brings up how in the past, she has failed to conduct herself when other people make her mad. Monie says that she has shown growth with her self conduct, but people can still bring out the worst in her. Tanya picks up he ex boyfriend Nico from the airport. Tanya and Nico agreed to be just friends, but whenever they're around each other, old feelings tend to pop up. During the ride back to Tanya's house, Nico says that he can't wait to be back in Atlanta when his son is in town. Tanya hopes that Nico is serious about moving to Atlanta, and thinks that it will be great for him to be close to his son. The twins meet up with Juicy, to talk about getting back to work, since Andrea had her baby. Amanda tells Juicy that she and Andrea are looking for a manager, and they want Juicy's opinion on what they should do. The twins say that they want to go beyond twerking, and host events, and advertise products. Juicy tells the twins that they need to get a manager that's on their side at all times, so that they won't get taken advantage of. She also tells the twins that they shouldn't pay their manager more than 10% of their earnings, and she knows some people that the twins can talk to about getting a manager. Nico and Tanya arrive to Tanya's house, and Nico introduces himself to Sam. Sam has heard a lot about Nico, and she's excited about having him in Atlanta, but she's confused on why Nico is in Atlanta when his son is out of town with Tanya's other baby daddy, Devon. Sam asks Tanya if Nico will be moving in with them. Nico says that things aren't really planned out regarding to that. Then, Sam asks Nico what's going to happen with he and Tanya's relationship since he's in Atlanta and if they're going to rekindle anything. Tanya says that she and Nico aren't putting any pressure on each other, and they just want to have fun. Since Nico will be moving to Atlanta, Tanya decides that he should meet the ladies. The twins go to a management agency so that they can hire a manager. They sit down with two entertainment managers. They tell the managers that in the past, they twerked at clubs, and they don't want to twerk for the rest of their lives, and are interested in doing modeling. One of the managers asks the twins if they've ever taken an acting class. Amanda says no. The other manager tells the twins that she thinks that they're both smart and pretty, and it looks like they have a lot to offer. She also says that they're very marketable, and they can really educate people about being a little person. Then, Amanda asks the manager what percentage will they be charged, and how long their contract will be. The manager says that they'd charge 15% of gross and they normally do a 3-year contract, because sometimes it takes time to "get things going". The twins get told by the managers that if they manage them, they'll work hard for them, protect them, brand them properly, and help them achieve goals. They recommend that the twins take some promo pictures to show off their personality and show how they want to present themselves. Juicy and Monie go to a wig shop. Monie tells Juicy that Morlin isn't answering any of her calls. She knows that he's working, but he would just usually send her a quick text. Morlin is a truck driver for his job, and he and Monie haven't talked much since they were at the tux shop. Juicy tells Monie that it's going to take Morlin some time, because there's a lot of information for him to take in, but he really loves her. Monie says that she's not used to Morlin not talking to her. She tells Monie to talk to him and tell him what's up. Minnie gets her home ready for her boyfriend Gary to come over for dinner. She has some food ordered in, and makes it look like she cooked the food. Gary arrives, and they both sit down and eat. Gary mentions how the food is put together well, but he doesn't feel any heat coming from the kitchen. Minnie decides to "come clean" and tell Gary that she didn't cook the food. They both laugh. Then, the two go into the living room and have a glass of wine. Minnie's mother Tammie comes downstairs and joins them in the living room. She greets Gary and tells him that she had to move in with Minnie temporarily. Tammie then ask what smells so good in the room. Gary tells Tammie that Minnie ordered dinner. Tammie tells Gary that he has been bamboozled. Minnie can't believe that her mother is throwing salt in her game. Sam and Juicy go to the nail shop together. Juicy asks Sam who Nico is. Sam tells her that Nico is Tanya's first baby daddy, and he's in Atlanta for a visit. She doesn't know where Nico and Tanya stand relationship-wise or friendship-wise. Juicy thinks that there's something fishy with Nico being in town while his son os not in town, and she can't wait until the dinner. That can be her opportunity to get to the bottom of things, and to see who Nico is. The twins go to a photoshoot for their promo pictures. After they're done taking pictures, they sit down and discuss their contract with two agents that they met at the agency. One of the twins tells the agent that they want to have a 3-month trial with a manager. A manager says that would be difficult, because when they work for people they commit to them, and their contract is normally 3 years. The twins think that 3 years is too long to be locked in a contract, and if the managers don't want to do a 3-month trial with them, they don't think that they're the ones for them. Monie is shown at her house with Morlin, getting ready to go out to dinner with the group. Monie tells Morlin that he has been acting a little snippy since they went to the tux shop. She's frustrted and has to figure out what's going on. Morlin says that he was going to talk to Monie about some things, because he has had a lot on his mind, such as Monie's father, and he wanted the wedding planning to be a smooth transition. Monie tells Morlin that he shouldn't give up on their relationship because of what other people are doing. Morlin says he doesn't want any more surprises. Monie is concerned, if there's one more curve-ball, Morlin might call off the wedding. The group and their dates meet up at the restaurant. Nico and Tanya arrive, and Nico meets the ladies. Juicy points out how the ladies in the group came to dinner with their dates, and so did Tanya. Tanya tells Juicy that Nico is just a friend. Minnie introduces everyone to her boyfriend Gary. Tanya introduces everyone to Nico. Tanya starts to regret the get-together, and she's frustrated about how the ladies are acting--especially Minnie and Juicy. She wonders why does everyone care so much about her relationship with Nico. Tanya is asked how long she has known Nico. She says that she has know Nico for 10 years. Then (to try and stir things up), Juicy asks Tanya if they've been dating for 10 years. Nico says that the main focus is him being around for his son. Then, Andrea asks Nico where his son is. Tanya says that their son is in Maryland with family. Juicy asks Nico ho long he'll be in Atlanta. Nico says that he'll be leaving the next morning. One of the twins asks Nico where he's going to live. Nico says that he'll figure it out. Minnie asks Nico what the problem with him living with Tanya since they have a child together. Nico says that he and Tanya are jus trying to be mature and responsible. Gary points out how Tanya and Nico have 10 years of history. Tanya doesn't understand why she has to explain anything to the ladies, and she and Nico's relationship is none of their business. Juicy points out how Tanya and Nico have been lovers and friends, and Nico can move in with Tanya and they can have another baby. Then everyone (except Tanya and Nico) start laughing.Tanya leaves the table. Sam and Nico follow Tanya and they ask her if she's okay. Tanya tells them that she was just nervous. She then talks to Nico privately. Then the two go back to the table. Amanda tells Tanya that she and everyone else are sorry, and they didn't mean to offend her. Tanya tells them that a lot of emotions came up. Juicy asks what kinds of emotions. Tanya begins to cry a little. Nico says that she and Tanya have been through a lot, and the situation is very sensitive. Gary says that everyone is interrogating Tanya and Nico because they care about Tanya, and they want to know if he's going to be in her life forever or not. Andrea points out how her boyfriend Chris has been questioned by the group before. Tanya doesn't know why Andrea is comparing Chris to Nico--considering how Chris walks out on her all the time. Nico says that nobody is going to care about Tanya's feelings more than him, and if they cared, they would see that Tanya is feeling uncomfortable about some things that Gary doesn't know about yet. Andrea says that people talk mess about her boyfriend Chris but no one cares about his feelings. Gary tells Nico that he doesn't care where he's from. Andrea begins to yell at somebody at the table (it's hard to tell who). Nico says that he's in town to see his son. Andrea asks Nico where his son is. Tanya tells everyone that she doesn't care that they're asking, but they're getting an attitude about her business. Minnie and Andrea start to yell at Tanya because of what she just said. Nico yells and tells the ladies that they don't know anything, and at the end of the day, he and Tanya are hurting, he just wants them to leave him alone. Andrea begins to yell at Nico. Tanya and Nico leave the table. While Tanya is on her way out of the restaurant, Andrea verbally insults her. Tanya tells her to shut up, and soon after, Andrea asks Tanya what is she going to do about it. Then Chris gets up and runs away from the table (probably going after Nico). Morlin tries to stop Chris, and another man who was at the restaurant tries to hold Chris back--but Chris just pushes the man of of him, and proceeds to storm out of the restaurant. Jordan and Gary get up to stop Chris from getting into an altercation. To be continued. Category:LWATL Season 3 Category:LWATL Episodes Category:LWATL Episodes focussing on Tanya Scott Category:LWATL Episodes with verbal altercations